Natal em Família
by Adriana Snape
Summary: A Família Black como Sirius nunca viu antes.


**Natal em família**

- Sirius, seu inútil, vá abrir a porta. Devem ser o tio Cygnus, tia Druella e suas primas. br 

O jovem rapaz se levantou lentamente do sofá, com aparente má vontade. O Natal na casa de sua família costumava ser uma tortura anual para ele, mas que nem passasse por sua cabeça a idéia de ficar em Hogwarts, na companhia de seus amigos, durante o feriado. Sua mãe jamais permitiria tal heresia. Ele era um Black e seu lugar (dizia ela) era com os Black. br 

Ele abriu a porta com um sorriso forçado, mas que logo se ampliou ao ver que, além de Narcissa e Bellatrix, suas primas entojadas e com mania de pureza, a querida prima Andrômeda também viera. Ele ouvira dizer que ela havia sido banida da família após ser flagrada aos amassos com um trouxa em um cinema londrino. Mas pelo jeito isso foi apenas um boato. Afinal, ela estava lá, não estava? br 

Sirius fez uma profunda, embora totalmente destituída de sentimentos, reverência aos tios enquanto eles entravam na grande casa situada no Largo Grimmauld. Seus pais estavam na sala, aguardando os convidados, como grandes senhores de seu castelo, e o boboca do seu irmão estava lá, com o cabelo todo lambido e o pescoço apertado no colarinho das vestes de festa, parecendo mais um cãozinho de raça do que um filho. br 

Seus tios chegaram e se acomodaram. Bella e Cissi portavam-se como princesas. Aquela coisa de "toujours pur" subia mesmo à cabeça de seus parentes. Todos eles agiam como se fossem as melhores pessoas do mundo, como se fossem invejados, adorados e temidos por todos os demais membros da sociedade bruxa. Que ilusão! Sirius era o primeiro a admitir que preferia perder um dedo (desde que fosse da mão esquerda) a ter que ficar naquela casa asquerosa durante o Natal. E pelo visto, sua prima Andrômeda não parecia ser de opinião muito diversa. br 

A garota deixou-se cair abandonada na primeira poltrona que viu, assim que teve uma oportunidade de fazer isso sem suscitar a irritação de sua mãe. Ela olhava em volta com absoluto desdém, contemplando toda a prataria e os demais adornos do grande salão da mansão como se nada daquilo tivesse a ver com ela. E possivelmente não tinha. Sirius via a si mesmo nos olhos baços da prima. br 

Logo os adultos se embrenharam em uma conversa maçante sobre a situação bruxo-política atual. Toda a sua família estava envolvida até o nariz em Artes das Trevas e atualmente esse era o assunto em pauta durante todas as reuniões dos Black. Seu pai e seu tio discutiam sobre alguém cujo nome tinham o cuidado de não pronunciar na frente dos mais jovens, enquanto suas respectivas esposas tentavam convencer uma à outra de que seu método de empalhar elfos domésticos era o melhor. br 

Mais alguns membros afastados da família foram chegando conforme a noite avançava. Régulo levou suas primas para ver as criaturas abjetas que mantinha em seu estúdio particular (sim, o filhinho da mamãe tinha um quarto só para seus estudos iniciantes de Magia Negra), e logo Sirius e Andrômeda estavam sentados lado a lado, parecendo competir para ver quem ficava mais entediado. br 

- Você não tem nada legal pra gente fazer? – perguntou a prima, à queima-roupa. br 

- Bom, assim de repente, não – ele respondeu em voz baixa. – A menos que você queira ir até a biblioteca só pra sairmos daqui e podermos conversar em paz. br 

- Só se for agora! br 

Completamente ignorados pelos adultos ao redor, os dois jovens se levantaram de suas respectivas poltronas e deixaram a sala, não sem antes colocar o pé na frente do elfo Monstro, que passava com uma enorme travessa de canapés de polvo, e vê-lo tropeçar e derramar todo o conteúdo sobre uma velhota extremamente cafona que estava sentada em uma banqueta. br 

Os dois correram até a biblioteca, fugindo dos impropérios da velha, embora estes fossem lançados ao pobre elfo e não aos jovens. Ao entrarem na biblioteca, Sirius fechou a porta atrás de si e admirou o rosto afogueado da prima. Seu sorriso fazia com que ela parecesse ser a pessoa mais viva da casa; era como se ela simplesmente não fosse parte de tudo aquilo. Era exatamente como ele se sentia. br 

Andrômeda Black também admirou brevemente a face do primo. Ele era vários anos mais novo, mas seu charme já era visível, apesar da pouca idade. Andrômeda flagrou-se pensando como um rapaz com aquela aparência poderia logo destruir corações por onde passasse. Como o seu Ted, disputado a unhas e dentes com várias outras garotas trouxas. br 

A moça andou por entre as prateleiras empoeiradas admirando os títulos. "Magia Negra Avançada", "Feitiços altamente perversos", "Como estripar qualquer criatura viva em 8 lições" e outros livros que não lhe acendiam a menor curiosidade, embora fosse geralmente uma garota estudiosa e amante do conhecimento. Sirius já estava sentado em uma cadeira de espaldar alto, atrás de uma escrivaninha. Seus pés sobre a mesa exemplificavam todo o desprezo que ele sentia por aquela sala e, por extenso, pela casa em geral. br 

Ela se aproximou e puxou uma outra cadeira, igualmente alta e pomposa, para perto da mesa. Sentou-se confortavelmente, embora lhe tenha faltado coragem para colocar os pés sobre a escrivaninha, e jogou o pescoço para trás relaxando pela primeira vez desde que passara pela porta da Mansão Black. br 

Sirius apanhou um grosso volume encadernado em couro preto, com o inconfundível brasão prateado dos Black na capa. O rapaz começou a folhear o livro despreocupadamente, em silêncio. Entre os flaps das páginas viradas, Andrômeda pôde ver diversas imagens, a maioria amarelada pela ação do tempo. br 

- Isso aí é um álbum fotográfico? br 

- É verdade que você foi renegada? – perguntaram ambos ao mesmo tempo. Para em seguida rirem gostosamente. br 

- A minha pergunta é mais simples... – disse a garota, piscando os olhos. br 

- Sim, é um álbum – respondeu o primo. – Agora a minha. br 

- Eu ainda não fui renegada. Mas serei, em breve. br 

- Você está saindo com um trouxa, então? – Sirius perguntou, tirando os pés da mesa e manifestando um interesse respeitoso para com a ousadia da prima. br 

- Sim, estou – disse ela, erguendo o queixo ligeiramente. – Você tem algum problema com isso? br 

- De jeito nenhum. Eu queria é ver a cara da mamãe se ela soubesse! – ele parecia muito divertido com a idéia. br 

- Bom, Sirius, creio que você terá essa oportunidade. Eu e Ted fomos flagrados, meus pais pensam que foi um mero deslize, me castigaram e fizeram de tudo para abafar o caso. Mas eles estão muito enganados se acham que eu vou desistir do meu namoro por causa dessa estupidez de " i Toujurs pur /i " – seus olhos brilhavam apaixonados. – E pior ainda se eles realmente pensam que vou me casar com algum Lestrange ou Goyle da vida. br 

- Palmas, palmas – disse o rapaz, unindo a ação às palavras. – Não se esqueça que i _"a verdadeira felicidade está na própria casa, entre as alegrias da família"_; /i ou seja, eu ficarei muito feliz pela sua felicidade, e também (não posso negar), pela aflição do resto dos Black! Agora, me conte... br 

- Não, chega. Falando das alegrias da família, me conte você, que álbum é esse que está na sua mão? br 

- Oh, isso? É apenas mais uma velharia empoeirada dessa casa detestável. Em outras palavras, nossos parentes. Veja esse, que cara esquisita – comentou Sirius, expondo um bruxo arrogante demais para alguém sem nariz. br 

- Eu conheço a peça. É o tio-avô Grunhill. Ele perdeu um pedaço do nariz lutando contra centauros, há uns 130 anos. Foi um coice certeiro. br 

- Um pedaço, Andrômeda? O tio tem um buraco na cara! br 

Ela riu, suavemente. br 

- Mesmo assim, mamãe tem muito orgulho por ser uma descendente dele. Quem mais está aí? br 

- Olha esse aqui, Sir Lugwaald Black. br 

- Oh, sim, esse eu sei. Sir... Não sei o que a família pensou quando ele resolveu adotar esse título trouxa. Acho que por um momento quiseram renegá-lo também, e expulsá-lo da família. Mas então ele se casou com uma princesa prussiana (isso foi lá pelo século XVIII) e desencadeou uma guerra tremenda. Vários bruxos entraram na guerra e mataram muita gente, entre bruxos e trouxas, e assim, graças à matança, ele foi readmitido no seio da família. Até sua morte, quando foi envenenado pela própria esposa trouxa. br 

- Ele morreu envenenado?? – disse Sirius, espantado. br 

- Sim, e por uma trouxa. Minha mãe contou, mas disse que todo o resto da família acredita e garante que sua morte foi heróica sob as garras e presas de um feroz dragão da Normandia... br 

- Você também deve saber quem é essa senhora... br 

Andrômeda se curvou sobre o retrato de uma moça loira e linda, com ar arrogante e feroz. br 

- Claro que sei, como não? Essa é a antecedente favorita da mamãe, tia Lucrécia. Ela também se envolveu com trouxas, matou os dois maridos e acabou ficando com uma herança milionária. Sua perdição foi querer ser a mais bela do reino. Você acredita que ela teve a capacidade de tentar envenenar uma simples aldeã com uma maçã, só porque a moça era bonita? br 

- E que fim levou? br 

- A moça ou a titia? – perguntou Andrômeda, zombeteira. br 

- Ambas, ora! br 

- Bom, parece que a moça tinha um pretendente muito corajoso, apesar de trouxa. Ele derrotou a titia de alguma forma que não está clara até hoje. Alguns dizem que ele era um descendente bastardo de Godrico Griffindor, mas nada ficou provado. A titia caiu de um precipício e morreu. br 

- Por que ela não aparatou quando viu que estava caindo? br 

- Não sei. Parece que estava inconsciente... br 

- Sei... Não colou. br 

- Ei, eu não disse que sabia de tudo. Só que foi isso que me contaram. Você não vai encontrar quem explique essas histórias honestamente, priminho. Para seus pais, ela era uma heroína que matou a aldeã e tomou seu posto como a beldade do reino. E veja essa aqui – disse ela, apontando para uma bruxa velha e encarquilhada. – Você acredita que ela foi ludibriada por duas crianças? br 

- Crianças bruxas? br 

- Não, trouxas também. Elas empurraram essa velha feia (não sei bem qual seu parentesco conosco) para dentro do próprio forno onde ela queria assá-los. br 

- A mulher era canibal? br 

- Ora Sirius! Às vezes você me espanta. Com que então você acha que existe alguma coisa que nossa mui nobre família não faria? br 

Sirius ficou silencioso por uns minutos, pensando. Como não chegou a nenhuma resposta, resolveu continuar: br 

- Mas o que foi dito sobre ela? br 

- Ah, todos os Black acreditam que ela comeu as duas crianças e morreu de indigestão – disse Andrômeda, causando gargalhadas no primo mais novo. br 

- Mais um, mais um! – exclamou ele, virando as páginas amarelas do álbum de trás para frente. – Aqui, esse é bem antigo, você conhece? br 

- Sim, conheço. Seu nome também se perdeu em algum lugar da nossa árvore genealógica. Parece que ele também morreu por causa de uma criança trouxa... br 

- Como? br 

- Oh, ele morava em um grande castelo erguido sobre as nuvens. Tinha a seu serviço um gigante muito feroz e muito distraído, que guardava seus tesouros. Um dia, um garotinho trouxa subiu até lá e, aproveitando que o tal gigante dormia, roubou algumas coisas preciosas. Na fuga, tanto esse bruxo quanto o gigante perseguiram o garoto até a planta que fora usada para subir ao castelo. br 

- E porque ele não usou nenhum feitiço? br 

- O gigante estava na frente do tio (acho que era algum tio...), barrando o seu caminho. Você bem sabe que gigantes são imunes à maioria dos feitiços. Daí o velho Black não conseguia sequer puxar seus tesouros de volta, com aquele enorme traste na sua frente. br 

- O que aconteceu então? br 

- Parece que o menino tinha conseguido uns feijões mágicos que o levaram até o castelo. Bem, ele desceu pelo feijão e, chegando ao solo, cortou a planta, fazendo seus perseguidores caírem e morrerem. br 

- E por que ele não aparatou? – perguntou Sirius, indignado. br 

- Porque na última hora o gigante agarrou o pé dele! Quando você aprender a aparatar, vai ver como é difícil. Que dirá carregando uma carga desse tamanho. Além disso, é praticamente impossível aparatar com um gigante, pois além de grandes e pesados, eles são imunes ao encantamento. br 

- Nossa, sabe que agora eu consigo ver a família com outros olhos? br 

- Sim, sei. Por isso minha mãe parou de contar histórias sobre essas pessoas. Eu só soube disso tudo porque, como diz minha mãe, sou mais teimosa e insistente que um hipogrifo quando quero saber alguma coisa. Em casa também temos um álbum parecido e eu fiquei pelo menos uns dois meses atormentando mamãe para que ela me contasse sobre cada um deles. No entanto, quando viu que o resultado de saber a verdade foi fazer com que eu perdesse o respeito por esses velhos mentirosos, decidiu não contar para mais ninguém. Agora, você é o guardião desses segredos todos, e também da conclusão inevitável: somos uma fraude. br 

Os dois deixaram-se ficar em um reconfortante silêncio, saboreado e desfrutado graças à companhia apreciada um do outro. Depois de alguns minutos, Andrômeda foi a primeira a falar: br 

- Talvez fosse melhor voltarmos para a sala... br 

- Sim, claro – respondeu Sirius, vagamente. – Embora eu não acredite que sentiram nossa falta... br 

- Creio que nem perceberam que não estamos mais por lá – disse a garota, piscando um olho. – Mesmo assim, é melhor voltarmos antes que notem. br 

Os primos saíram da biblioteca, fechando a pesada porta de madeira escura atrás de si. Ao descerem a escada rumo ao grande salão principal, onde os festejos natalinos davam a falsa sensação de uma atmosfera cálida e familiar, Sirius cruzou com sua própria mãe que, seguida pela mãe de Andrômeda e por mais umas tantas senhoras, subia rumo à biblioteca. br 

- O que vocês estão aprontando, Sirius? – perguntou a arrogante bruxa, entre dentes. br 

- Nada, mamãe, eu só estava mostrando nosso álbum de fotos para a Andrômeda. br 

Sua mãe lançou o que tinha de mais parecido com um sorriso ao ouvir a resposta. Talvez seu filho estivesse finalmente criando juízo, após entender o que acontece com pessoas como sua sobrinha Andrômeda. Virando-se para as acompanhantes, exclamou: br 

- Pois então, meu querido filho, já que você pôde explicar para sua prima as gloriosas façanhas dos Black de outrora, deixe-me agora conduzir nossas diletas convidadas até a biblioteca, para que também elas possam se beneficiar das narrativas sobre os incríveis feitos de nossos antepassados. br 

Com toda a empáfia que cabia em seu peito magro, a Srª Black deu as costas aos dois jovens e voltou a subir as escadas, acompanhada por seu séquito de bruxas antipáticas. Sirius voltou-se para a prima e disse, em um sussurro: br 

- Vamos sair logo daqui! Por um momento, tive a impressão que ela ia me pedir para explicar para as outras tudo aquilo que aprendi sobre os Black. br 

- Ora, Sirius, não foi você mesmo que disse a pouco que i a _verdadeira felicidade está na própria casa, entre as alegrias da família /i _? Então! Vá lá, aproveite e beneficie as convidadas com os incríveis feitos dos Black, hahahahaha! br 

Sirius observou a prima que se afastava rindo, tão bela, sob a luz fugaz e bruxuleante das velas que derretiam lugubremente nos castiçais presos às paredes da mansão. br 


End file.
